An Interview With The Invader ZiM Characters
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: A series of Interviews With the Invader ZiM cast. Major nonsense and LOL moments. Future chapters coming soon
1. An Interview With The Invader ZiM Cast

_We meet in an empty room, well empty except the entire cast from Invader ZiM... I wonder how this will end._

**Me: So I'm here to represent all the fans out there who are wondering... what are you guys thinking? What do you think about the show, and what do you think of each other? Also, what do you think of the show being cancelled**

**Zim: The show was fun while it lasted. I found it to be a very good use of time.**

**Dib: I **_**loved **_**working on the show I mean, who wouldn't. It was the greatest show to ever appear on Nickelodeon and I think Nick was an idiot to cancel us.**

**Gaz: I thought it was especialy fun when I got to beat up Dib. That was the best.**

**GIR: YAY I GOT TO PLAY WITH LITTLE PIGGIES!!!**

**Almighty Tallest Red: It was so fun to conqure planets like that!**

**Almighty Tallest Purple: Yes especialy Vort! That couch sure was comfy!**

**Tak: Because of Nickelodeon's impending stupidity, I was only in one episode before the show was cancelled, but I still had soooooooo much fun doing it.**

**Skoodge: I really wish the show could've continued. People don't see me as any kind of important character or anything, but If the show would've went on, I would probably be a **_**very**_** beloved character.**

**Lard Nar: Okay, how many of you actualy know who I am? Because of freakin' Nickelodeon, the episode Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars was never aired. However, you can catch my episode on the Invader ZiM Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. Or the Invader ZiM Complete Invasion Box Set!**

**Zim: I actualy liked working with everyone on the show. Jhonen was great! and much to everyone's suprise my best friends are GIR and Dib.**

**Dib: Yeah, outside the show me and Zim are great pals.**

**Madness: Bark**

**Zim/GIR AWWWWWW THE MADNESS!!!!**

Zim and Gir run screaming...

**Me: Okay someone get that creepy chuhuahua out of here!**

A large team of super powered dog catchers came and took Madness out of the room.

**Me: Okay back to the interview. Tell me, What do you all think of the Fan-Fictions?**

**GIR: Fan-Fictions scare me T_T**

**Zim: *puke* Some of them are just insane!!!! Who was the gross-o who came up with ZaDr?!!!**

**Dib: I know really! Me and Zim are **_**just friends!!! **_

**Skoodge: What I wonder is why people pair me up with Tak, Gaz, and **_**Zim? **_**First of all, in the series, I never met Tak or Gaz. And WTF would I love Zim for? No offence Zim.**

**Zim: None taken.**

**Lard Nar: I'm wondering why people are paring me up with Zim too. What is it with the **_**creepy **_**fan-girls?**

**Gaz: Let me make this **_**perfectly clear **_**I don't love **_**anyone. **_**GOT IT?!**

**Me: Red, Purple, any input on the well known RaPr?**

**Red: No I'm good.**

**Purple: Yeah, me too.**

**Me: So you too don't mind people calling you gay for eachother?**

**Red: It makes no sense to deny the truth.**

**Purple: Yeah I mean, what kind of leaders would we be then?**

**Zim: Wait... Don't **_**YOU **_**write ZaDr stories?**

**Me: Oh well that's on request. I actualy support ZaGr.**

**Gaz: Me and Zim? **

**Zim: Well why not Gaz-human?**

**Gaz:*Blushes and looks away* Because it's stupid.**

**Gretchen: Sorry I'm late, I had to get my braces tightened.**

**Me: Good you could make it Gretchen. So, tell me, what's it like being a background character?**

**Gretchen: Sometimes I wish I could be important like Dib or Gaz, but being a background character does have its advantages.**

**Me: Like what?**

**Gretchen: Well, for one, I'm in on everything. I'm always there in the background during some kind of situation, and get to watch the whole thing. It's almost like front row seats.**

**Me: Alright another thing what do you think of the Fan-fics SaGr and DaGr?**

**Gretchen: Well, in the show, I've never met Skoodge so I don't know **_**where **_**fangirls get this stuff. However, with Dib, there is a hint in the episode, Tak The Hidious New Girl, that perhaps I like him.**

**Me: That's very interesting. I for one **_**LOVE **_**SaGr. You 2 are just perfect for eachother. Alright, so is there anything else you guys would like to say?**

**Zim: Yes, for all you writers of fan-fictions, pair me up with Gaz!**

**Gaz: Please don't.**

**Dib: Well this was fun! I love all my fangirls, and if anyone ever craves some hot Dib lovin' I'm always here.**

**GIR: I LOVES YOU ALL!!!**

**Lard Nar: Man, didn't say much at all did I? Oh well, just remember... RESISTY ROCKS!!!!**

**Red: See ya! I'ma get some snacks.**

**Purple: How about you nibble on my snacks? *Said suductively***

**Tak: I didn't talk very much either! Wow I'll have to talk more next time. Well then, so long everyone. This was great.**

**Gretchen: Darn I just got here! Stupid braces!**

**Skoodge: Don't beat yourself up now. It's not your fault you need braces.**

**Gretchen: Oh.. um.. thanks. *Blushes***

**Me: Well join us next time! We'll have more questions and more nonsense!  
**

_**Hope you enjoyed that little bit of random weirdness! Yes, I'm a supporter of SaGr RaPr, and ZaGr. If you have a problem... DEAL WITH IT!!! ^_^**_


	2. A Meeting With Zim Dib Lard Nar and GIR

_Once again, we're in an empty room. Only this time, the only characters here are Zim, Dib, Lard Nar, and GIR. Lets go shall we._

**Me: Welcome back, Zim, Dib, GIR, and Lard Nar. It's nice to have you here for this meeting.**

**Zim: What's this meeting about anyway?**

**Dib: Yeah, you called me in the middle of Mysterious Mysteries to come here.**

**GIR: I LIKE PIGS!!!!**

**Lard Nar: My accent is awesome!**

**Everyone: …**

**Lard Nar: What? It is!**

**Me: Okay then, I've called you 4 here to discuss and important matter!**

**Dib: Well, what is it then?**

**Me: I have a confession to make... I'm... I'm...**

**Zim: Oh, dear Tallest what!**

**Me: I'm a ZaDr fan!**

**Dib: YOU TRAITOR!**

**Zim: I am ashamed of you!**

**GIR: DIS IZ SHOCKING!**

**Lard Nar: Why am I here again?**

**Dib: I-I, I can't believe you!**

**Me: Oh, c'mon you guys! ZaDr is awesome!**

**Zim: You can't do this!**

**Me: In case you have forgotten, I'm writting this interview, meaning I can make you two do and say whatever I want!**

**Dib: You wouldn't!**

**Me: I will**

**Zim: You couldn't!**

**Me: I can.**

**GIR: I GOTS ME SOME CHEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:... Okay... then...**

**Lard Nar: What does this have to do with me? I mean, really why am I here?**

**Me: Your just here beacause you're fun to look at.**

**Lard Nar: Oh, well... Thank you.... I guess.**

**Me: Now...**

I get out a notebook and a pencil.

**Dib: Oh, dear God no! You're not gonna....**

I write something in the magic notebook and suddenly Zim kisses Dib for no reason

**GIR: RAISINS!!!!**

**Me: No GIR, that said reason. Not raisin, reason.**

**GIR: I GOTS ME A COMB!!!!!!!**

**Lard Nar: I'm scared.**

**Dib: YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!**

**Zim: YOU DARE INVOKE THE WRATH OF ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Why, yes. Yes I do!**

I write something else in the notebook and Zim and Dib start making out

**Lard Nar: They're gonna hate you ya know.**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

**Lard Nar: So... Is there any Fan-Fics about me? One that doesn't pair me up with Zim.**

**Me: Well I'm writing one. It's called Not Another Typical Love Story, and it's about you and Dib's daughter, Rika.**

**Dib: Wait! If in your fan-fic I have a daughter... Who's her mother?**

**Me: Her mother is...... Actually... I don't know. I didn't think anyone would bother asking that question.**

**Dib: Well, you were WRONG!**

**Me: D'you want me to make Zim kiss you again? Because if you keep annoying me, I will!**

**Dib: NO I'M FINE JUST PLEASE PUT THE NOTEBOOK DOWN!**

I put the notebook down

**Zim: Quick Dib, lets get outta here!**

**Dib: I'm right behind ya!**

**GIR: ME COME TOO!!!!!!!!**

Zim, Dib, and GIR leave

**Me: So... Lard Nar, you wanna do somethin'?**

**Lard Nar: ...Actually... I'd better get back to the Resisty.**

**Me: Okay *sniff* See ya.**

_And there ends another, rousing interview! MAJOR LOL!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. An Interview With Tak

_Like always we're in an empty room, the only inhabitants of the room, are me and Tak._

**Me: Tak, so nice of you to join me today.**

**Tak: You said there was free food.**

**Me: You'll get your food when your done.**

**Tak: You suck.**

**Me: I know. Anyways, tell me is there anything you need to vent about. Anything making you angry.**

**Tak: Well… now that you mention it… I sick of people pairing me up with random characters from the show. There is no way I'd ever date Keef **_**or**_** Skoodge.**

**Me: Hey, I pair you and Skoodge up.**

**Tak: THAT WAS YOU?! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME 4 LIFE!**

**Me: That was your fault for reading it. So… Anything romantic happen between you and Zim lately?**

**Tak: I HATE ZIM! How many time do I have to say it?**

**Me: I don't care, as long as I'm writing fan fictions, you love him.**

**Tak: You're the worst fan girl EVER!**

**Me: I wish. Be lucky I'm not making you date Mimi. No THAT is the worst fan girl ever.**

**Tak: I'd also like to talk about this whole, GaTr vs. TaGr thing. It should be TaGr, not GaTr!**

**Me: Why do you say that? **

**Tak: 'Cause I wanna be first.**

**Me: Does it really matter? Is there a difference between saying Gaz and Tak romance or saying Tak and Gaz romance?**

**Tak: No… I just wanna be first.**

**Me: Well, This is getting boring so I'm gonna post this and we'll see ya next time.**

**Tak: HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY FREE FOOD?!**

**Me: See ya!**


End file.
